


Daisy

by lockandloadharley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sad, Sadstuck, Short, Warmup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandloadharley/pseuds/lockandloadharley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to darkness. Thanks for taking the one-way trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick warmup/quick write I wrote today. I was kinda distracted so if there are any mistakes please tell me. I kill off characters a lot and use some cliches haha...I'm sorry!!!!

      Of course things have to go like this. They always do—you thought that you were used to it: the constant death and all the blood and the losses and the “it’s okay, you’ll see them again soon” speeches. This, though—ha ha—this is just too much. This is not okay and you don’t have any hopes of any reunions anytime soon ‘cause you know you’re not going to the same place as she is. She’s too perfect to go the destination that you’ll be going after your last breaths.  
     

      She’s here in your arms right now—you playing the knight that just didn’t get there in time and her playing the princess that you secretly loved (but of course never knew) crumpled like a daisy kicked over by soccer ball. This was horrible and you don’t know what to do—oh god—because blood is just everywhere, fucking everywhere and you are so tired of the color red (how could it have ever been your favorite color?). It’s staining her pale skin and drenching her incredibly long hair that you never got to run your fingers through and the image is just all wrong. Her eyes are just barely open and sure enough they still shine like emeralds and please no—stop smiling at you. Jade’s eyelids flutter open a slight bit more at the sight of you and she’s just grinning at you like she used to grin on your video calls so, so long ago where you never dreamed that this game would be so bad. She coughs, but it’s hardly adorable—rattling and wet-sounding—it sends shivers down your spine. Her arm that seemed to have suffered the less damage moves up and her hand finds your hair. She rests it there, on top of your head, and you find it really strange, but it’s Jade and you don’t question it.  
    “Jade, I’m so sorry,” you choke out because there’s that painful lump rising in your throat and it’s cutting off your windpipe and your eyes are stinging. You don’t want to cry in front of her. You feel that apologizing to her is really pathetic—you can’t make this up or fix this with words. It doesn't work that way.  
    “It’s not your fault, you dork,” she is acting so completely normal—Jade Harley is actually scaring you. You can’t say it’s the first time, but this has got to be the worst time. Nausea rushes over you—you swallow hard. “It’s not your fault, okay, Dave?” you don’t really comprehend that for some reason—it doesn't get through the web of scattered thoughts in your mind. You just nod and feel your eyebrows furrow as her fingers brush through your hair. She smiles again at you. Why is she so happy-seeming? Isn't she frightened? The whole situation scares you so much because you’re not sure how many more losses you can handle. Too many, too many, it rings through your ears.  
    “Dave, sing.” Her voice is soft. You raise an eyebrow. Sing?  
    “I don’t know how to sing, Harley,” you bite your lip to try to prevent it from trembling. She’s the one who has the honey voice that floats through the air like the birds that used to sing outside of your apartment.  
    “Sing, I’ll sing with you.” Jade closes one eye. Crimson is dripping down her forehead. You wipe it off carefully and she thanks you and opens her eye again. You want to hear her sing again so you give in, but you sing really quietly since your voice is quivering. Her lips quirk up and she sings along with you—so softly—it’s a sweet melody. You attempt to sing the lower harmony part, which you somehow succeed in even though you want to start bawling like a stupid kid. But isn't that all you are? A kid? This is sick.  
     You hang onto Jade’s voice and you make sure to record it in your head, you can’t let go, you need to hold on. Her fingers are still in your hair, stroking lightly, but their quaking has been increasing quickly. You realize she’s struggling to keep her eyes open—to keep looking at you—to not let the darkness settle in like a fog so quickly. You touch her face because she has stopped singing and you are aware that she’s having issues hanging on. “Jade.”  
   “Dave…” the corners of her mouth perk up. In a slight whisper, she replies, “Thanks. I…I’m not scared. It’s okay, Dave. See you around, o-okay?”  
    “I…” but of course it’s too late. Her hand slides down off your head, her arm slipping across your stained shirt and falling on her torso. You squeeze your eyes shut and cry. You fucking cry and you won’t ever regret these tears because you are so done with this. This was crossing the line—she should not have died yet. This shouldn't have happened. You wipe your eyes over and over on your sleeves, your chest seizing up painfully and you can’t catch your breath. Screaming into your arm covers up the sound of footsteps behind you on the grass.  
   

   “Oh god…” John and Rose. Welcome to darkness. Thanks for taking the one-way trip.


End file.
